Good Luck
by slothchild
Summary: They say that when you watch the sunrise of the first day of the new year, it'll bring good luck...RaiKim Oneshot. Dedicated to my one true love: Chocolate


**Disclaimer:** Shouldn't typing the word disclaimer already be enough for all of you? The truth hurts...

This is just something to kick start your year, yes, yes, I know New Year's Eve is over but the morning after was just amazing. Amazing enough to convince me to write a story...a oneshot in particular.

_Inspired by a true experience..._

_**Luck**_

_A Xiaolin Showdown FanFiction_

_:wheeeee:_

_**They say that when you watch the sunrise of the first day of the new year, it'll bring good luck...**_

_**Luck...**_

_**A superficial thing. So, why bother?**_

It was all a blur, really. One minute, she was partying like there was no tomorrow along with the others as they waited for the New Year and then the next...she was on top of a temple roof. With Raimundo.

Kimiko yawned, she didn't really know _how_ she got there, she just new that she _was_ there. It was already around one...or was it three? _Numbers, so annoying._

"Kimiko..." A familiar voice hummed. No reply.

"Kimiko..." Still nothing.

"KIMIKO!" Her eyes opened in an instant, her head jolted straight from lulling to a side. Kimiko almost lost her balance, sliding to a lower edge of the roof.

She gasped, "Whoa!-" Saved by Raimundo. _Thank God._

He pulled her back into place, on the stable and flat part of the roof. She sighed and stretched her arms as she rested her head on the only suitable pillow. **Raimundo**. His shoulder to be precise. A gentle breeze blew past them. Soothing and calm. She opened her eyes slightly, enough to see a fair view of what was happening without being noticed by her _pillow_. Curiosity entered her mind. **What exactly were they doing up on the roof?** And at such an early time. It wasn't like Raimundo, him being a _wake up at noon and call it the start of the day_ kind of guy. So was she. And, another thing...hasn't he noticed that **she** was holding onto **his** arm for dear life? And that **she** was sleeping on **his** shoulder? Maybe he just didn't care.

Of course, there was one more possibility. Maybe, just maybe, _he liked it._

Her train of thought crashed to a halt, "Wake up, Kim!" Raimundo pleaded in an exasperated tone, nudging his shoulder around. That only made Kimiko hold on tighter.

She moaned, "There is **_nothing_** in the world that could possibly wake me up, Raimundo Pedrosa." She scolded him under a muffled voice, she snuggled into his arm tighter. This Wudai Warrior did **not** want to be disturbed.

"Oh, really?" That voice, that voice was the very voice Raimundo used whenever he was in a _Raimundo-ly_ mood. It always came with that _oh-so-charming_ cocky sparkle in his eye. How adorable he looked when **_the_** sparkle twinkled in his eyes. What? It was _just her observation_. Lost in her thoughts, Kimiko was surprised when Raimundo slid his right arm out of her grip. He grasped her arms firmly.

**4:51 AM**

And so it began...

"Wakey, wakey, Kim!" He mocked playfully as he shook the Dragon of Fire vigorously.

"What!" she scoffed, "Can't you just take me back down and leave me somewhere to sleep?" She was practically begging him, flailing her arms about.

Raimundo had an annoyingly cool expression on his face; he turned his head from her to the mountains in view just in front of them. He swept back his dark chocolate brown hair, not making a difference as it just fell back in place.

His lips slightly curved. "No."

She rolled her eyes. _Boys._

But then, for the first time she noticed the sky. It was intensely beautiful. The highest point a pale midnight lavender (if there was such a thing) that slowly dissolved into a pale powder pink, disappearing beyond her eyes reach. It was a breathtaking sight, and apparently _so was she_. Kimiko had spent so much of her attention into sky gazing that she failed to notice a certain Dragon of The Wind slightly smiling at her. _Only slightly._

She raised a brow at him, "What?" She asked, laughing lightly.

He returned her expression, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

She let out an annoyed sigh as she rolled her eyes yet again. _Boys._

**4:57 AM**

"You know, if we were gonna go sky gazing...we would have a nicer view from the open fields. I'm just saying." She inquired truthfully as she raised her hands up when she met Raimundo's gaze.

His jade eyes sparkled at her, "Hnn, we're not sky gazing, girl..." he informed her with a smirk.

**4:59 AM**

"Then," she tilted her head to the side, still staring into his eyes, "What, dare I ask, are we doing here?...Oh my gosh! Is this a prank!" Her voice rose at the end of the sentence, laced with vinegar.

Raimundo didn't say a word. He moved in closer toward her, raising her chin with his hand.

**5:00 AM**

Kimiko's tension grew. What exactly was he doing? **A beat.**

_His eyes are just so…perfect._

Raimundo turned her head to her right. **A beat.**

_What are you-_

**Another beat.** Her eyes widened from enchantment.

…

There, at the tip of rolling mountains, a tinge of golden orange light shimmered out to them, mixing with the other colors of the sky. It slowly rose. It was the sun.

The sun was rising.

"...Rai." She was breathless with its beauty.

His eyebrows arched slightly, a smile on his face. "Yeah?"

The sun continued to rise, shining like the only priceless treasure on earth. Giving light to dawn on a new day, a new year.

"I-it's so..." Kimiko stumbled to find her words, " This, this is so," she moved her head slightly, looking at him. "This is so beauti-"

**A beat.**

Apparently, Raimundo's hand never left her chin. And now, his lips wouldn't leave hers. He was gentle, soothing as well. _Just like the wind_.

For a moment, the sun seemed to blind her. Was that the sun? Or was it love?

He pulled away, "They say that when you watch the sunrise of the first day of the new year, it'll bring good luck..." He scratched his head sheepishly, Raimundo was back.

Kimiko's head tilted skeptically as she raised an eyebrow in the same way. Nevertheless she pulled him into a tight hug. One filled with nothing but sheer bliss. _A thank you, perhaps_.

He was a bit startled, but pleased at the same time. He returned her hug.

"So," He started.

With his breath on her ear and the sweetest of tones...

"Good luck."

She smiled.

_Yeah..._

_**Luck.**_

So? How was it? I won't be weak. This may be my first fic ever but I want you to be fair. And by fair, please be nice! Kidding! **_Just, don't send me flames._**

This was really inspired by a true experience. My friend told me this saying and it really hit me. So I waited…for the sun to rise. _It was beautiful_. And I do hope it brings good luck.

Go on! **Read and Review**! I'm a rock, dude! You can't break me!

(Raimundo walks by and punches me in the arm)

OWWWWW! Owww! Owie! Man, boy! What are trying to do! Break me?...-- Never mind.

**Happy New Year and Good Luck to all of you,**

**XOXOXO**

**Pointless Authority…**_just call me Pointy._

**Special Thanks to:**

**Calistar Heir **

_If you've read this, I just want you to know: If it wasn't for your writing skills, I wouldn't have had the guts to post this at all. I salute you! _

**Sephie a.k.a Jade Framboir_ one of my best buddies in the whole wide frickin' world_**

_Bonjour! Thank you for telling me about that saying. And for always being there for me. Rock on! _

**Raimundo**

_Just for being you…_

**Kimiko**

_Raimundo shouldn't end up with anyone else…_

**Pointless Authority**

_Because you are the greatest and one of the most amazing people alive!_

_(crowd boos)_

_What! Okay, fine. Forget about this last one!_


End file.
